


Death Note: Through The Eyes

by stuckysoldier01



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aggression, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture, Katsume Naibseli| Oc, Light!Shinigami, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Minoriver, Miyazaki Shouyo|OC, Multi, Original Character(s), Psychological Torture, Shinigami Yagami Light, Sugawara Iyasu|OC, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Torture, Violence, Yaoi, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28756932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckysoldier01/pseuds/stuckysoldier01
Summary: What would you do if the person do you most love in the world committed suicide because of someone who took her mental health?Naibseli Katsume is a Russian girl doing an exchange in Japan. Her life was completely monotonous and ordinary, but everything seems to have been turned upside down as soon as she touched a black notebook on her backyardThe Death Note bearer is cursed until the moment of his death, living in pain and frustration until the end of his days. And Katsume is the living proof that that phrase was true.Warnings:•The story contains BL and GL•Minoru Tanaka, the A-Kira of the Death Note: Justice or Evil oneshot, is alive, but without his old note memories.•The story will have two points of view; Katsume's and L's (Near)•Contains violence, bad words, mention of sexual abuse, physical torture and mention of suicide.•Light Shinigami with no memories of when human•My english sucks!
Relationships: Near | Nate River & Tanaka Minoru





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! As I said, my English sucks, so forgive me for any mistakes.  
>  My name is Stucky, and I am the author of this fanfic. I'm Brazilian, but I'm posting in english to try to reach a larger audience.  
>  As I already said, the fanfic has BL and GL, so place your bets on couples (even if they are already obvious)If you like it, please comment! The next update should come out tomorrow, I don't know, I already have 10 chapters ready.  
>  That's it, thanks for your attention and good reading!

The shrill signal's sound echoed throughout the school located in Kantos downtown, Japan, indicating the end of the last class. All students left their respective rooms, forming crowds in all the corridors. Among them, a single girl stood out; a beautiful young woman with long pink-rimmed hair, with a pair of blinding green eyes and skin as white as winter snow. Katsume was only focused on listening to music on her headphones, while walking out of school to return home with her host family.

Naibseli Katsume, an exchange student from Russia. Naibseli arrived in Japan about two years ago. Despite being Russian, her mother is a Japanese woman, that's why her name is so common in Japan. Her intelligence is her main characteristic, Katsume is considered one of the most intelligent in Japan and Russia, her school report card always has impeccable results in all subjects. However, despite all his intelligence, she is not what they call sociable, two years since he arrived in Japan and she have only one friend. 

Yamazaki Harumi is her best friend, she is a year above yours and they met by chance in the bathroom. Despite a short friendship time, the pink-haired-girl one already considers Harumi really important to her, and would give her life for her without a second thought.

Harumi hasn't been to school for almost a week. Both girls keep in touch daily through messages, but the fact that she doesn't go to school has worried Katsume every day. Rumors spread throughout the school that Harumi was dating a former inmate who was involved in arms and drug trafficking, which undoubtedly made Katsume more concerned about Harumi.

•

Without any hurry, i walk towards my house. My body begged for rest, but i can't stay at home for long, i need to go work today, and this time, the cafeteria will be open until 11:00 PM. Which means I'm going to have to work double. 

In my ears, the headphone provided me with 'Little Dark Age' as a soundtrack. It is a beautiful song with a beautiful lyrics. North-Americans are really good at producing music, despite being disgusting sometimes.

As i walked home, i noticed that in the street next door someone appeared to be being mugged. I walked faster towards a group of people where i know i would be safe. It's really sad to walk down the street in fear, especially when you are a woman. The fear of being assaulted, sexually abused and even killed is something that is present in the daily lives of all women around the world. It's disgusting to know that i cannot wear clothes that satisfy me because if i am kidnapped and killed, they will blame my clothes, not the man responsible for it. Society disgusts me.

Thoughts like these haunt me every day. We learned about Kira’s story in our classes, some outsiders treat him as their God, and i don’t judge them for that, after all, i would like if these guys disappear at once so that we could walk on the street without any fear. Kira's justice is really intriguing, i'm not against it, but also i'm not in favor either. In that situation, I'm neutral about.

After a few minutes, i got home. I took the key from my pocket to open the door. It's still early, it means that my host family was still at work. I went into the house and removed my shoes, placing them next to the others. 

"I'm home!" I exclaimed, getting up after removing my shoes.

I heard a sweet childlike voice that I knew as well as her owner sounded excited around the house. I get little surprised, what's she doing here so early? 

"Katsu-san! You arrived early too! Welcome home! " The little blonde girl approached me excited.

"Yumi-chan, what are you doing here so early? Didn't you have a volleyball class after school?" I asked curious, while walking into the house with the little blonde following me.

"And I have! But my teacher couldn't take me, so I came home alone to wait for you to take me!" Yumi replied calmly, walking towards the couch.

My legs shook when i heard that; Yumi is only eight years old and lives two blocks from the school. Yare yare... if her parents find out about this, i will be sent to Russia back at the same time.

"Yumi! What did I say about leaving alone ?! It's not safe for you, you're only eight!" I staggered nervously at her with a scolding look.

"But Katsu-san, there's no problem! Do you know why? Kira-sama is watching me! He will take care of me and watch over my life while I am alone!" Yumi smiled innocently. What did she mean by that? How the hell does she know Kira?

"What? Kira?" I asked frowning, she looked confused.

"Yeah, Katsu-san! Kira! God! He does not allow bad people to hurt good children! That's what the teacher said!" Yumi replied again, with animation. 

What has the middle school been teaching students? As far as I know, Kira's story is only passed on from the ninth grade, and preaching it as a religion to children who don't know anything about the world's evilness is definitely worrying.

"Yumi-chan, please, I hope this won't happen again. When you leave school and your teacher is unable to bring you, call me and I will go immediately." I order with a long sigh. At least, nothing bad had happened to her.

"Fine.... But look at me, i'm fine, aren't i? Kira-sama protected me!" Yumi pointed to herself, indicating that everything was fine with her.

I smiled weakly. Although i don't believe in Kira's religion, i couldn't be more thankful to him for keeping my sister safe and alive... Long live the Kira-sama. 

"I'll get ready for work, get ready you too, I'll drop you off at the volleyball club" I said with a side-smile and got surprised by her tight hug.

"Thank you, Katsu-san!" She thanked and ran to her room. Yumi is really important to me, i see her as my little sister that I need to protect all the time, i would never forgive if something happened to her.

I left the room and went to my room, separating clothes to go to work and putting the uniform in a bag to change there. I walked towards the bathroom, where i took a quick shower without wetting my hair and i put on an outfit soon after.

In less than ten minutes, i was ready. Despite getting ready quickly, the cafeteria was still twenty minutes away and my point is 5:30 PM, so i can take a long time yet. I took advantage of this free time to prepare something to eat. 

"Yumi-chan, are you hungry? I'll prepare something, do you have any suggestions?" I asked when i saw the blonde leave her room. I could see her eyes shine as soon as i asked the question.

"Yes! Dangos, please! I haven't eaten in a while!" Yumi order crossing her hands hopefully.

"Okay, I'll prepare dango then!" I said excitedly and she smiled, returning to the room.

I got the recipe from the internet and the ingredients from the cupboard. I quickly made the dough and turned on the stove to put a pot of water on. 

"Ah! Katsu-san, mommy order you to sweep the yard when you arrived, the autumn leaves are falling!" Yumi appeared suddenly, making me back up a little in fright.

"I'm preparing the dangos, can you do it for me, please? " I asked putting the balls in the water. She didn't seem very excited about the idea.

"I'm eight years old! I don't know how to sweep with that trinket!" 

"First, it's not "trinket", it's called rake! And second, you are too old to come home alone, but is she too young to sweep the yard?" I crossed my arms while keeping an ironic expression on my face.

"Kira-sama was protecting me! Don't compare the situations, girl!" Yumi crossed her arms too, making a angry expression.

I gave a short laugh at the situation, it was funny to see Yumi angry.

"Fine. So keep an eye on the pan, when the balls rise to the surface you turn off the fire and wait for me to come back, I don't want you to touch the hot pot!" I removed the gloves and placed them on the table. 

"Don't act like i'm a baby! I can get by!"

"As long as you don't know how to sweep with a rake, you will be a little cute baby to me." I teased and saw her angry expression increase. I laughed at that, is really funny annoy Yumi.

I walked towards the backyard. there's not that many sheets so it would be a very fast job. I took the rake inside the cleaning area and went back to the yard. 

Autumn is definitely my favorite time of year; the temperature is not so hot or so cold, the trees are aesthetically beautiful. The only bad part is the amount of dry leaves that fall on the floor, it takes some work to put them together when they are in many.

I started sweeping carefree, the yard was not that big, so I was able to gather them more easily. It had been almost ten minutes and the yard was green with the grass highlighted. There were only a few more leaves to be joined to the small mountain that had formed from dry leaves.

I heard the sound of the dry leaves being shocked with something considerably large. I turned to look at what had happened and noticed that the leaves were almost all separated again. 

I walked towards the freshly scattered leaves with fear. I thought it might be a piece of wood from the tree that might have fallen, but I was surprised when I realized it was something else, something completely different from a piece of tree.

In the middle of the pages, there was a black notebook. I wondered where it could have come from, and why so suddenly?

I walked over to him, took him in my hands and noticed that he was upside down. I turned it over and immediately my eyes widened. It was written: "Death Note"

Death Note... This just can be a joke, that kind of thing does not exist.... Exist?

Opened the first page, soon noticed that there was a user manual written in English. 

"Rule number one: The human whose name is written in this note shall die" I read in a low tone. More and more as i read it, it became even more ridiculous. I was about to throw it away when i noticed something that caught my eye; the three rules just below which i read: 

"This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name"

"If the cause of death is written within the next 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen."

"If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack." 

Wasn't that how Kira killed about twelve years ago? The news was always of sudden heart attacks. But... About two years ago, Kira's power was auctioned on Twitter and bought by the United States of America... If that's true, what the heck is this note doing here? It works?

"Katsu-san! Are you finished it? I'm hungry!" Yumi's voice brought me out of the deep thoughts that were taking over my mind.

I hid the notebook quickly among the other sheets. Turning to Yumi who was looking at me impatiently.

"I'm almost done! Get the syrup ingredients! The recipe is in the notebook on the table." Exclaimed and heard a "okay" in response to it.

Yumi went back inside the house. I picked up the notebook again, staring at it doubtfully. There must be something very wrong with me for me to want to take this note.

I went into the house with the notebook hidden in my shirt. I walked quickly to my room, where I locked the door and sighed tiredly. Now i need to find somewhere to hide the note while i'm in work... Wardrobe is not safe, nor are study drawers. Underneath the mattress, maybe... Considering it is temporary until i get back... But no, my host mom will probably wash the room. So... My pillow? I don't think anyone will touch it if i leave the bed perfectly made, it's not entirely safe, but it's only six hours away, i can do it.

I put the note inside the pillow as planned, right after i masterfully made my bed so that my host mother didn't have to touch it. As soon as i finished, i went back to the kitchen to help Yumi finishing the dangos.

"At last you came back! I thought i was going to have to do everything myself" The blonde said melodramatically, making me laugh as she walked towards her.

"Don't be so hard on me, it was your mother's orders!" I replied removing the balls from the pan and putting them in a bowl to wait for the syrup be ready.

The dango's sauce was ready quickly, soon after, I put the dumplings on sticks and wet with the caramelized syrup, handing three skewers to Yumi and keeping three for me.

Yumi went to watch cartoons on the couch, i would went to my room to fiddle with the note, but i heard my cell phone ring on the kitchen table. I walked towards her while eating the dango, it was a call from Harumi.

"Oi! Harumi-chan!" exclaimed excitedly when answering the call, i haven't talked with her per call for a long time.

"Oya, Katsu! Are you going to do something after work?" Her sweet voice sounded calm as usual. 

"Uh... Probaly no, why?" I asked curious. Yare yare, i need read more the possible "death note", but i can't deny anything to Harumi.

"Why don't you sleep at my house today? Please! I haven't seen you in such a long time, well, technically five days, but it's still a lot! Please! I'm full of news to tell you!" His excitement was undeniable. I didn't want to accept it, not now with the note. But I can’t deny it, and seeing her so excited about it is very heating, it’s just impossible to deny.

"I think it's a really nice idea! I'll ask my host family when they get home from work. By the way, how are you doing?" I could hear their cheers when I said yes, but soon recovered when i asked the question. 

"I'm okay! I swear, I've never been better! What about you? - Harumi replied, still excited, making me smile on the other side.

"I'm great... I would love to continue talking more with you, but i need to finish eating to go to work, my point is in ten minutes, call me later, okay?"

"Okay! Bye-bye! Have a good job!"

"Thank you! See ya" I thanked and ended the call with a smile on face. It was always good to talk to Harumi by phone, hearing her voice is surreal, for some reason. 

"It was Harumi-san on the phone?" Yumi asked curious to see me coming back to the room.

"Yeah, how do you know?" I asked a little shocked that she managed to find out who she was without me even mentioning it.

"When she calls you, you get a smile like mommy's when she sees daddy!" Yumi smiled innocently. I felt my face heat up with her statement.

"Yare yare! Don't talk nonsense things, Yumi! Now go brush your teeth, we're going!" I ordered to see that she had already finished her dango.

The blonde walked to the bathroom to brush her teeth and I did the same right after finishing my dango. I turned off the TV and grabbed my backpack and Yumi's, the girl walked towards me and hold my hand.

We left the house, locked the door quickly and went to our respective destinations. My job and the volleyball club weren't that far from home, so it would be quick to get there. 

Throughout the tour, Yumi kept talking about how much I remembered her mother when talking to Harumi. For some reason, I didn't feel uncomfortable listening to that, other than just being a child, was funny to imagine me acting like my host mother with Harumi. 

We arrived at the volleyball club in practically five minutes. I left Yumi in there, as soon as we entered she ran towards her friends who were getting ready to start playing. I greeted the trainer and some children, it's funny that every time I went there, the children asked questions about my hair.

I left the club to go towards the cafeteria, and again, the note took over my respective thoughts. A vast fog was spreading across my mind, doubts were what were most present, what am i going to do with this notebook? If it is real, how did it get to me? Did Kira choose me? If so, why fair to me? I never wanted it, i'm not even a follower of Kira, so why me?

Such thoughts stayed permanent in my head until I arrived at work. I went into the store quickly and went to the back to change, the cafeteria was full today, which wasn't so shocking, it was like that almost every day. 

"Oi Naibseli-chan!" I heard my name being called right after I left the wardrobe. I turned to greet the owner of the voice back.

"Oi Minoru-san. Good afternoon." smiled kindly. Minoru is one of the cafeteria employees just like me. The only difference is that he takes care of the cashier and me of the tables.

"Today is very busy. Tables nine and twelve need service." Minoru pointed to both tables, handing me a notebook and a generic black pen.

"Right." I answered simple, just obeying what was imposed by Minoru.

I went to table nine to take orders from the people gathered there. Ah, it’s worth mentioning the fact that we can’t ask the names of customers or other employees, all for Kira's cause. Here we are called only by last name, and if we ask for the name inside the establishment, we are fired. Several places have also adopted this technique, such as: Schools, clubs, public and private services and etc ... "Every measure against Kira is necessary" - that's what they say so they don't have to reveal their own names.

The day passed quickly, the night didn't have as many customers as the afternoon, so by 8:00 PM it was no longer as full and busy. My shift was coming to the end. I walked into the wardrobe to change clothes. The day was very tiring, i just want to sleep when i got home, but i'm still going to Harumi's. May God give me the strength to get there.

I said goodbye to the other employees and left. Despite living close to home, every second alone on that path and at that time was excruciating. The street had no movement, the lighting was flawed, almost nonexistent, counting only on the illumination of the full moon and the small stars in the black immensity of the sky. It was desperate to leave the house and not know if I am going to return to my family alive. It's a fear that is present every day of my life.

I spotted my house from a distance, sighed grateful to be close. I walked even faster towards you to get there soon. I took the key from my pocket and when I finally got to the front door, i unlocked it and went inside. I thanked again for coming home fine, after, sat down and removed my shoes for the second time today. I noticed that beside it were two pairs of shoes that I recognized immediately; my host family had come home from work. 

"Oi! I'm home!" I announced in animation, raised.

"Welcome, Katsu!" The soft and calm voice of my host mother was present, confirming that she was at home as i imagined.

"Sakura-san! You are at home... How was you day?" I asked gently, removing the bag from my back. 

Sakura Suzuki, my host mother. A tall woman with short golden hair like Yumi's, who was always slung over her shoulders. Her eyes were a strong celestial blue, which when reflected in the light, shone more than the illumination itself. Sakura was always a love with me, she welcomed me very well, always making my tastes and treating me like family.

"It was great, darling. Nothing much happened... It gets tedious to work in the police after Kira killed all the criminals... We take care of paperwork more than anything else" The older woman confessed with eminent fatigue on her face. "But what about you? How was your day?"

"Normal. I studied, spent at home, took Yumi to the club and worked. The cafeteria's moviment is the same as always; busy in the afternoon, and without a soul alive from eight." 

"Yeah, i see. I left your dinner ready in the microwave, sorry for didn't wait for you today, Yumi was starving and asked to have dinner soon" Sakura spoke awkwardly.

"No problem, Sakura-san! I don't mind. By the way, Harumi called me earlier, she was asking if I can go to sleep there" 

"If you want to go, sure, you can. I can take you by car, i don't want you to go out alone at this time of night." Sakura scolded me, I just gave a low laugh.

"Right, I accept the ride. I'll get ready and get my backpack ready" I said without much celebration and walked to my room.

With her usual calm, i don't think she found the note. Great, it means it was good that I put him there.

I unlocked the door and went inside. It was all dark so I decided to turn on the lights so I could see something. That's when my heart almost stopped working.


	2. Justice

Katsumi was paralyzed; her legs shook with fear, resulting in her falling to the floor. Her skin was more paler than normal, and her eyes were wide, with shock. Her expression was one of terror, her felt as if her life was going to end there.

"W-what are you?" Her voice shook when questioning. in her front, a strange creature was sitting on your bed. This one was almost 6′9", a skull-like face with a pair of scarlet eyes that sparkled as he stared at her, along with a strange round glasses above his head, and finally, his social clothes were sloppy and dirty. Whoever he was, his appearance was disgusting.

"I am the shinigami Light. The note that you have in hands was mine." His voice was thick and drawn, matching his appearance.

"A-a shinigami?" Katsume asked in surprise. "Take it if that's what you want! I don't want it, if you came to get it i don't mind giving it back to its owner!" The pink-haired-girl desperately got up from the floor, walking to the side of the shinigami and picking up the note inside the pillow.

"No" The shinigami interrupted. "In the moment the note touches the human's world, becomes part of it. The first to find it becomes its new owner. In other words, you, Katsume, are the new Death Note carrier."

Naibseli was troubled by the sudden words of the shinigami in front of her. She had no doubt that the notebook was really real. That was without a doubt Kira's power.

"If you don't want to, you can abdicate and your possession will be passed on to someone else. But if you do, i will have to erase all your memories from the note" Light explained, causing Katsume to get lost in his thoughts again.

That notebook is so powerful to be able to you, but, if she pass it on to other people, there wasn't guarantee that everything would happen well, a misfortune could easily happen. Katsume is not like Kira, yes, she hated leaving home without feeling safe, but ending someone else's life would be too much work... And in the end, she would be just a mass murderer.

"But ... why me? I'm not even a follower of Kira or have the same ideology as him. There's no reason why you chose me as the new Death Note bearer!" She exclaimed again, raising her hand to her own face in nervousness.

"Choose? I didn't choose you, girl, don't inflame your ego. The notebook fell into the world of humans because I threw it there because of the boredom that is the realm of the shinigami. But as I said earlier, if you don't want it, I'll take it to someone else." The shinigami made fun of his first sentence.

Her mind was over a thousand with so many thoughts. What she would do? If the notebook was passed on to the wrong hands, it could be the end of humanity. But what guarantee that she would not cause the end of humanity if it kept the notebook? It's too much power for a single person, that could easily make her lose her own sanity. Again, what would she do?

Katsume paced the room, unsure of what to do with that note. She was seriously thinking about passing on her possession, she didn't have enough motivation to mess with this kind of thing, she is just an ordinary Russian girl who recently moved to Japan for studies, nothing more and nothing less.

"I ... I think I'm going to pass on your possession ... I don't know if i'll know how to touch this thing. I'm sorry, sir shinigami." He finally stopped walking after about five minutes. Facing the shinigami in the eye with the note on hand.

"Are you sure about that? You know you're going to lose all your memory about the note, don't you?" The shinigami asked getting up from the bed to take the notebook from the youngest girl again.

"I ... I think so ... I'm so sorry." Katsume bowed in apology.

"It's fine. You seem to be too kind to own the Death Note anyway." Light held out his hand so the girl could go over the note.

"Thank you for the opportunity... I, Naibseli Katsume, waive my right to this notebook and-" Katsume started the pre-discourse of renouncing possession of the notebook, however, have the voice muffled and cut off by the sound of her cell phone calling over the bed.

"How i hate human devices." Light muttered angrily, lowering his hand when he saw that Katsume wasn't longer paying attention to the resignation, but to his cell phone.

"My bad, shinigami, i need to answer" The young woman apologized again and turned her attention to the device now in her hands. For some reason, it was Harumi's mother who is calling.

Katsume answered the call, bringing the device to his ear to keep in touch with Mrs. Yamazaki.

— Oi Mikoto-san, good evening. Something happened" The youngest kindly greeted the woman on the other line.

Naibseli was calm, until she heard crying sounds and heavy breathing on the other side, which started to squeeze her heart in an inexplicable way. 

"K-Katsume, dear.... Can you come to the hospital?" The older woman's voice was shaky, indicating that she was crying from sobbing.

The hairs on Katsume's skin stood on end, her heart ached as if she were being pierced, while his hands were sweating. 

"What happened Mikoto-san??! Are you okay?!? Where's Harumi?!? She is fine?! Please give me answers!" Katsume asked, in a slightly desperate tone.

Hearing the daughter's name, the older Yamazaki started to cry even more. Katsume was about to have a heart attack, no doubt.

"S-she... She's unconscious... E-earlier she went out shopping and i get worried that she didn't come home... I-i called to her boyfriend but he didn't know where she was... So i turned to the police... Despite not being able to say she is missing yet, they ended up finding her body abandoned next to a river... She is alive, but she has been sexually abused and is completely hurt, please! Come here! The doctors said that the first word she said when she opened her eyes for a few minutes was "Katsu-chan"...."

Katsume was perplexed, her mouth was open and her eyes were wide. Tears ran down her face right away. Her stomach churned and her whole body was shaking. What she was most afraid of happening to her had happened to one of the people she loved the most.

"Mikoto-san, p-please tell me the name of the hospital now! I will go immediately, don't worry!!" Katsume screamed through a desperate cry, her heart was completely broken.

"I-i will send the address by message. Please come as soon as you can, she misses you." The older one order as desperately as Katsume.

Katsume's heart ached even more when he heard the last sentence. The Russian was about to have a desperate heart attack. Her anxiety was growing and killing her, she needed to calm down or she was going to suffer a panic attack, and this is the last thing she wanted now, all of his attention right now was on Harumi, and only her.

The woman ended the call and send the address where they were. Katsume threw her cell phone on the bed and closed her eyes as she sat on the floor, ignoring everyone and everything. Just letting the hot tears roll down her face, wetting her shirt. Naibseli wanted to scream, wanted to expel all the pain she felt at that moment, but she couldn't, and that was killing her.

The Russian got up. Sighing deeply and wiping away tears. She glanced toward the Death Note on the counter. She opinion has changed. She would no longer renounce his possession, instead, she would avenge Harumi's name with it.

"Light, Besides me, can anyone see you?" Katsume's voice was different, it was thicker, but decided, just like her aura.

"No. You are the only one" Answered the shinigami, simple.

Katsume turned to face the shinigami. Light took a step back when seeing the expression on her face. She didn't look like the same Katsume he had just met. That was Katsume after losing faith in humanity. It was even scary to look at her.

"Great. So follow me, we go out." Katsume ordered, taking a simple bag and placing the notebook inside, along with some pieces of clothing.

"And where are we going?" Light asked watching the Russian pick up her things.

"We're going to the justice." She looked at the shinigami in his eyes again.

The old gleaming sparkle in his eyes was gone, they were dull and dull now, undoubtedly, depressing. However, the shinigami let out a smile when he heard the last sentence spoken by it, he felt as if he were having deja vu.

When she finished picking up all her things, she left the bedroom door with a serious expression, followed by her new shinigami. Now it's official, Kira was finally back in action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter just to show the way that Katsume accepted the notebook, i hope you liked it!
> 
> I don't have much to say now, but well, that's it! Please, if you liked, leave a comment! It motivates me a lot to continue and to know if you still want update!
> 
> Sorry for bad english, I'm trying to improve every day!
> 
> That's it, thanks!


	3. Yamazakis

The rain sound's hitting the ground in a really strong storm was Katsume's soundtrack at the time. The girl was in the car, looking out the window at the few cars passing on the road. At the wheel, Sakura drove the car towards the hospital informed by Mrs.Yamazaki. Sakura could feel the sadness that Katsume was feeling at that moment, and felt terrible for not being able to do anything about it.

Above the car, Light accompanied the car while flying by Katsume's orders. Confessed that he didn't like taking orders from her, it definitely hurt his ego, but he couldn't do much about it, after all, she was the new owner of the Death Note, and so, the new Kira.

Din't take long for them arrive at the hospital. Sakura parked in a free space and both women got out of the car, heading towards the hospital entrance together and accompanied by Katsume's shinigami.

Upon entering the reception, they came across Ms.Yamazaki sitting on one of the chairs, waiting for Naibseli. 

"Katsume-chan, I'm glad you came." The blonde woman announced with a sad smile on her face. Her eyes were red and swollen from crying so much. Katsume felt her heart sink again to see the woman in that state, she didn't deserve this, she is honest and hardworking who has suffered a lot in her life, neither she nor Harumi deserved this.

"Mikoto-san... I'm so sorry for what happened to Harumi-chan..." Sakura approached the older one, giving her a comfort hug, which was well received.

"Mikoto-san, have you received an update on the Harumi's status?!" Katsume asked when she saw the woman separate from Sakura.

"Only that she won't wake up until tomorrow, we can't visit her today either, but we can watch her through a glass wall in her room. The doctors said that maybe tomorrow we can visit her even though she is still unconscious, but it is better to avoid it, she may go into shock..." Mikoto explained the situation, sitting on the chair next to Sakura.

Katsume clenched her fists tightly, felt hatred run through her veins. Harumi could never speak again because of some bastard. People like him deserve to die, she had no doubts about that.

"Have they caught the man who caused this? He is arrested?"

"No... The police said they have no idea who it is yet, but they saw the body being left by a gray car and a tall man in black mask by a nearby camera, despite the recording's quality being terrible, according to them." She explained again looking at the floor.

"Don't worry, Mikoto-san. I promise that tomorrow when i get to the police i’ll do my best to find this man and make sure he gets arrested!' Sakura exclaimed holding the woman's shoulders, who smiled gratefully.

"Thank you so much, Sakura-san! That means alot to me" The blonde smiled sadly, hugging the woman on her front for the second time.

"From your face, you're already thinking about something, aren't you, Katsume?" Light asked, looking at the pink that seemed lost in her own thoughts.

Katsume couldn't answer the shinigami in public like that, but she was definitely thinking about something. She wouldn't rest until she found this man, even if she was looking for him in hell.

•

Time passed quickly; Katsume watched her friend sleep through the glass wall that Mikoto had mentioned. She was badly hurt, there were bruises all over her body, and also her hair had been cut. It hurt too much to see that, Harumi didn't deserve this, she had never done anything bad, that's too much injustice for one person. 

"You've been looking at this girl for two hours straight, what's so special about her to you?" The shinigami at her side asked, disengaging her from her thoughts.

Katsume had looked everywhere before answering. There were no cameras and no one near, so she put her hand over her mouth to disguise it in case someone suddenly arrived.

"Have you ever loved someone, Light?" It was Katsume's turn to inquire. The pink-haired-girl turned to face the shinigami, who seemed surprised and visibly uncomfortable with the question.

"No. Shinigamis are unable to love, and when they love, they die. In fact, it is the only way to kill a shinigami. Making him love." Replied with disdain, unable to face the youngest.

"What a beautiful way to die." Katsume gave a short laugh. 

Her eyes returned to focus only on the girl in front of her. It wasn't an exaggeration of her part when she said that she love Harumi, yes, she definitely love her, since the first day she arrived in Japan and saw her, she knew she felt something different for her, and she was fine to know that she could never co-respond that feeling. Katsume just wanted her to be happy.

"That's mean you love her? For that will you keep the note?" Once again, Light removed her from her thoughts.

"I will keep the note because i need to finish whoever did this to her, but i can't do this without killing someone before, or they will reach me easily. So it can be said that i will continue what Kira started, but it is completely different, i will do it out of love, not out of ambition. Unlike Kira, I don't want to be seen as God or any title of grandeur, on the contrary. I will kill the responsible for leaving Harumi in this state, and if no one catches me there or after that, I will keep killing rapists, pedophiles and anyone else who puts the lives of women, children and the like at risk. I will be their defender, nothing more. If they want to catch me, try, i don't give a damn. As long as Harumi is well and alive, i don't care what happens to me." She ended the sentence with a long sigh. Light was impressed, Katsume was the opposite of any other Kira who ever stepped on earth, she is like a cursed person who knows that is cursed and uses it to her advantage. There's no one better today to receive the Death Note than her.

"You are interesting, i knew there was something inside you that would wake up sooner or later. Good it was now. By the way, you know that you will be sought not only by the police but also by great detectives too, right? And apparently, that woman who came with you is from the police.

"Yes, Sakura-san is from the police. But it was like i said, i don't give a damn about being arrested or executed, as long as Harumi is fine." Katsume said at the last. Light stared at her with several thoughts in her head, from what the shinigami Ryuk told her the other time about Kira, he and Katsume had several things in common, although she would never admit it.

It was late, Sakura had to leave because she had to work early. The next day would be Saturday, it means that there's no class, however, she would not stay at home all day, there's still the cafeteria to work later, but this is not a problem, definitely not, if she didn’t sleep today, she’d have enough time to check each rule in the not before using it and her could start putting your plan in place to find the person responsible for Harumi’s state.

Katsume said goodbye to Harumi through the glass, even though she knew that she wouldn't have an answer. Soon after, she left the ward to meet Sakura and Mikoto at the reception. Katsume and Sakura said goodbye to Mikoto and explained why they needed to leave, which was obviously understood by the oldest. Sakura and Katsume left the hospital towards the parking lot to return to their home. Sakura's mind was full and heavy, she felt terrible about working in the police and not having received any information about Harumi's case, he didn't even see it when Mikoto arrived at the department, it was horrible to have that feeling with her.

The trip at home was silent. Katsume was too busy thinking about her plan to say anything, everything could go extremely well if she knew how to execute what she had planned.

•

It was two in the morning when both women arrived home. Sakura was exhausted, her day was full. The woman went directly to her room to rest because she needed to work in a few hours. As Katsume walked towards the kitchen to get her dinner in the microwave and head towards her room. 

"What are you going to do now besides dinner?" Light asked curiously as watched the young woman enter the room and put the plate of food on the table.

"Read the note's rules and study a little about them to be sure of what I'm going to do." She replied taking the Death Note on her bag and a normal notebook on the shelf.

The russian walked to the table, sitting on the chair and turning on the lamp to see clearly. She opened the notebook on how to use it, reading each specific rule carefully while savoring the rice balls served on the plate. Her face was of interest and doubt, she had several questions to ask about the notebook and its rules.

"Light, I have some questions about the notebook for you. Only five, actually."She closed the death note, setting it aside to face the shinigami.

"Say it."

"Were you the shinigami of the previous Kiras?" Katsume asked as she moved from side to side in the rolling chair in which she was sitting.

"No. It's my first time in the human world."

"Hmmm, right. Second question; how could anyone see and hear you?"

"Only the person who touches the note will be able to see me, for that, it's better to find a good hiding place for him or they will easily discover that you are Kira, i wouldn't hesitate to expose you." Katsume made an disdain expression when she heard the last sentence spoken by the shinigami.

"Okay. Hm, third; if someone accidentally touches the death note, how many meters away can you stay from me?"

"There's no specific distance, i just need to be close enough not to lose sight of the note, so i believe that maybe ten kilometers is enough."

Katsume wrote down everything that Light said in her normal notebook that she had taken, that would be very useful later.

"In the death note, it says that you can specify the cause of someone’s death in up to six minutes, but it doesn’t say how much i can control them. Tell me, Light, can i manipulate people with the notebook before their death?" Katsume questioned taking the pencil to her mouth.

"Yes, you can do that, but they will still die in the end, it’s impossible to just manipulate without killing them." The shinigami replied, making Katsume write again in the notebook.

"Hmm, and last. There is a rule in the notebook which says that it is forbidden to sell the note. Does this mean that last year's Kira and the former President of the United States are dead?

"I don't have much information about what happened, but from what i understand, the president refused the notebook after the shinigami told about the new rule and canceled the purchase, thus, nobody received the money and avoided the probable death of the notebook seller. The Kira of the year before and the former president of the United States are still alive. But know that if you sell, you die." Light explained the event precisely. Now it all made sense in Naibseli's mind.

After asking all five questions about the notebook, Katsume turned back to the table, looking intently at the black-covered notebook, she already had an idea of what she was going to do to hide it, but she couldn't do it now because she didn't have the necessary materials, she would wait for dawn to be able to go downtown to buy things, which would not be long since it was almost 3:00 AM. 

Katsume opened the notebook on a new page, taking one of the pens from the pot above the table to start writing. It was a list, a list of everything she would buy when dawned, it might look like a harmless list of school supplies, but little did they know it would be used to disguise the most dangerous deadly weapon the world has ever witnessed.

The list was short, there were not only school materials on it, just below it was written things like: mask, gloves, a wig and gel alcohol. Light, who read everything was confused, the shinigami wondered why she needed those things. It was strange, definitely strange.

"Light, we will be leaving later in the morning, i will buy some things." Katsume announces calmly, rising from her chair and walking over to the bag, taking out her cell phone.

"Whatever. But what is all this for?"

"I'll explain when i have everything. Now i need to make a call." The russian removed the chip she was using, putting in a new one that was kept.

Did the activating number process quickly, looking for the number of who would call in your phonebook on the table. She dialed the number and raised the phone to his ear, waiting for a reply from the recipient.

"Hello?" Katsume heard the thick voice on the other line, activating the voice changer on her cell phone.

"Hello... Good night. Do I talk to Saito Hayato?" Katsume asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, himself, who do i speak to?" The man confirmed confused.

"I'm an interested customer. I would like to know if you are still delivering weapons" Katsume sat on the bed, putting the call on speakerphone, attracting a curious look from Light.

"Sorry, i don't work with it anymore, if you'll excuse me, I need to shut down-"

"I will pay a million yen in exchange for the misunderstanding, I believe that is enough, huh?"

"A-a million? Damn... What do you want?" Hayato was amazed at the amount of money mentioned, it was possible to hear his euphoric breathing on the other side.

"Humans are interesting... They really do anything for money." Light commented with a short dark laugh.

"It's no big deal, I just want an iron club, knives, scalpels, a rope, hospital scissors and an brass knuckles, do you think you can do it for today?" 

"Not today... It's a lot and i still need to get in touch with the guy i get the armaments from, but maybe tomorrow i will have everything, i'll call you when i get it" The man seemed to take the order, Katsume smiled with satisfaction.

"Great, I'll be waiting. Payment will be made when I receive the order. Then I'll set up a place to meet."

"Okay, I'll see what I can do." He said last before hanging up. 

Katsume smiled again satisfied, her plan was starting to work. However, she needed to start killing criminals with the notebook now, cause she was definitely going to kill Hayato when she met him... It would be dangerous to leave him alive, the police could get to her even faster, and that was the last thing he wanted at the moment.

"A million yen in so simple arms that you have a notebook that kills just writing the name?? I can't tell if you're stupid, or a spoiled girl with a lot of money who doesn't know how you're going to waste it" Light commented when he saw that the Russian had ended the call.

"I'm not stupid. It's just ... What's the point of killing someone who deserve if it's not in torture? You know, listening to the screams of dread, begging for they life as i prepare they way straight to hell? It doesn't get any better than this, they proving their own poison, and i will use the notebook to manipulate their life span, that is, i can torture them as much as i want, i can stick a knife in his heart that he will not die, only taste the sweet taste of death until the final judgment in the note is made, for me, this is the best way to use the death note." Katsume spoke excitedly in her tone. Torture was her favorite method of extracting information from someone or simply making someone pay for his crimes, and she dreamed every second of herself doing this to the man who abused her friend.

Light was appalled by Katsume, withdrawing all his words about finding her too kind. That girl was completely crazy and psycho. He couldn't even believe she was going to do it. That angelic face of hers hid a lot, a lot, her darkest and most disgusting secrets. She spoke so insanely that she vowed to see her eyes shine scarlet.

Katsume removed the notes and plate from the table, making room for her notebook. Naibseli turned on the device, entering her password and looking for a certain application among the others.

"What are you going to do now?" Light came over, staring at the device's screen.

"I'm going to bug Sakura-san's computer to mine, so every time she gets an update from the police, i'll know right away. So much for undisclosed criminal names, so much about the Harumi case. I want to be informed all the time." She explained without giving much importance" And, i want to set up an application that i created when i was ten and wanted to watch smuggled films. 

"This is good, you are not as stupid as I thought you were... But, what application are you talking about? And how useful it would be now?"

"Obviously I'm not stupid, I'm the Japan and Russia best student. The application is like a Google, Yandex, Browser, or any other website that they use for search. But it's anonymous, no one could track me with him, he’s like a Google in anonymous, but it’s different, all the research i do in this application has results from all internet browsers, however, as soon as i leave it, everything about my research is deleted, which is good for me to research the name of criminals without raising suspicion." The Russian explained again, without taking her eyes off the notebook screen. "Yes! It still works! Great, my plan is going perfectly as i expected."

Katsume entered the application, researching anything just to test it, which resulted in his perfect functionality. It was even shocking to think that she did all this when she was only ten. 

"Now that I know the app works, my only concern is with public cameras, but I’ve already thought about something about it, and I’ll put it into practice later." He replied simplistically, looking at the notebook folders.

There was still no update on Harumi's case, there's no clue as to the whereabouts of the man who had done this to her. And again, the police were completely useless.

The Russian looked at the digital clock right next to the notebook; it was already 3:30 AM. She sighed deeply, she was a little tired, she had to admit, but she couldn't stop now, every part of her plan needed to be carried out precisely, or her plan would not work.

She took the death note and researched wanted criminals in several countries and some of them at low levels, only to hide it when she killed not only Hayato, but also the man who left Harumi in such a state.

She took the names in the application that she had made, writing them all on the death note. It was a total of fourteen numbers written, fourteen evil doers scattered all over the world who would now pay their final penalty in hell. Japan was going to go crazy when it heard the news early.

When finished writing, she smiled rogue and put the pen away, picking up the notebook and heading towards her bed. Katsume lay down, observing the written names. Now she couldn't go back, she would have to go till the end. But it's not like she feel bad for her actions, no, she didn't feel any remorse for those deaths, she felt like was sweeping the world of worthless people, that was the real feeling that ran through her body.

She closed the note and put it inside the pillow, it wasn't the best hiding place, but it was the only safe at the moment, the only one she could count on, until she got a safe. And then she closed her eyes, ready to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Hope that tou guys até enjoying this. Sorry for taking so long to post a chapter, I’m a bit too lazy to translate the chapters, but i'm trying everyday, okay?
> 
> Anyways, If you liked, please, comment! I'm open to chat with you all in the comments!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey again, i hope that's good to you. Forgive me if the verbs are misspelled or if I used a wrong expression, I never got an A+ in english at school  
>  Anyway, thank you so much! Leave a nice comment about the chapter or tips for improving english!   
>  You can find the Portuguese version of this fanfic on Spirit Fanfictions.
> 
> And if you are a Russian person and you are reading this, I hope you can represent your country well!


End file.
